


Akaashi Keiji's #1 weakness: Bokuto Koutarou

by SaintOfAthena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi better propose to his mans after the match or else I'll riot, Akaashi loves it, Bokuto is super romantic and cheesy, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, dating but not really dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfAthena/pseuds/SaintOfAthena
Summary: “This is giving me baby fever.” He hears Bokuto swoon.” Hey, how about we get married and adopt a kid?”His heart explodes but he tries not to lose his composure. It’s too early for that.“We’re teenagers.” He deadpans.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 344





	Akaashi Keiji's #1 weakness: Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 392 came out and the fandom is in shambles so I had to write this. Honestly, at this point BokuAka is canon don't @ me.

Movie night is something sacred, it’s a ritual both of them looks forward to from Sunday morning to Saturday afternoon. Social interactions and obligations are often overbearing, having a safe haven of peace and leisure helps one keep on going any other day.  
This Saturday evening is no different from the others, it’s a moment of reunion for two partners who sure are always together but crave an intimacy that the world often denies them.  
Akaashi likes how close they are, he likes the light touches, the hugs and kisses, the furtive stares and how close they are right now as they are the large couch, the TV in front of them. He let Bokuto chose the film, it’s physically impossible for him to deny his spiker anything, so he always lets him have his way. Some would call him submissive or weak but it’s not quite that, a happy Bokuto makes him an even happier Akaashi, he indulges into the simple pleasures of life. And a lot of pleasure he gets from being with him.  
Bokuto is sat between his legs but more like lying as he slowly dozes off.

“Hey, you chose that movie.” Akaashi whispers, which is a counter productive method to wake him up.

“I know but it’s your fault. You know I get sleepy when you play with my hair.” He grumbles.  
He has a point. Akaashi knows him more than a simple friend should but then again the beauty of their partnership lies in that grey zone of ambiguity neither of them knows why nor how they ended up in. Anyways, what they share is too precious and unique to have a simple label put on it. Things are perfect as they are. 

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” He teases.  
“Of course not. Go on.” he seems to have regained his energy. Akaashi let’s out a light chuckle and complies to his ace’s desire. There’s a small and comfortable silence in the room as the sleepy boy slowly gets rid of his grogginess.  
“Hey Akaashi, tell me about your week. I hardly see you these days so I don’t know what’s going on in your life. Oh and pass me the pop corn too. Please.” 

Akaashi places the bowl on Bokuto’s lap “Try not to choke to death please.” He just laughs in response.

“So about my week. Hmmm.” He struggles to collect any interesting piece of information regarding the last week. “Honestly I can’t think of anything worth your time.”

Bokuto changes his position, he’s now facing the dark haired setter, his hands are on both of his thighs. Akaashi likes the touch, it’s strong but gentle.

“Anything you do is worth my time. So just tell me.”

“Okay I will but first please get your head out of my crouch.” He scolds.

“You’re such a prude.” Bokuto says in defeat as he regains his original position. “Now tell me about your days.” He slaps the setters calves and use them as a support to sit it, he pulls himself closer until his back touches the setter’s chest and his head is at shoulder level. “I’m ready.” His words are said with a smile, Akaashi doesn’t need to see to tell, he just knows.

“Sooo my cousin had a baby and she sent me photos.”  
Bokuto almost leaps out of the couch when he hears the word “baby”, his reaction gives Akaashi life. 

The following second they’re face to face, breathing the same air.  
“LEMME SEE.” Bokuto screeches. Akaashi takes his phone from the table and hands it to his impatient Senpai who snatches it from his hand in a Gollum-esque fashion. ‘He’s so freaking cute.’

“Now lets see baby. Is it a girl or a boy?” He asks. 

“It’s a girl.”

“OH MY GOD. SHE’S SO CUTE. LOOK AT THOSE CHEEKS.”

Akaashi eye rolls “It’s a newborn. Newborns are never cute.”

“What are you talking about? Of course newborns are cute.” He almost looks offended. Akaashi internally laughs.  
For a solide five minute the ace is gushing over the photos of the kid. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Hanae.”

“That’s a pretty name for the prettiest baby girl.” He has that ridiculous voice parents use when talking with their toddlers and every word fills Akaashi’s heart with sheer happiness. A soft Bokuto outshines every mortal on the earth be they present past or future. Nothing compares to him. And his smile, his smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. Akaashi’s heart feels like exploding.

“This is giving me baby fever.” He hears Bokuto swoon.” Hey, how about we get married and adopt a kid?”  
His heart explodes but he tries not to lose his composure. It’s too early for that.

“We’re teenagers.” He deadpans.

“I didn’t mean now but in like seven or eight years or something like that. Would you prefer a boy or a girl?”

“As long as the baby is in good health I can’t ask anything more.”

“Okay but what’s the real answer?”

“A boy.” He doesn’t hesitate.

“I want a baby girl which means we’ll have to adopt a set of twins!” Bokuto's larger than life ambitions are what make him so charming and so lovable.  
Akaashi lets this head fall of a strong shoulder, he inhales the familiar and soothing scent.“How would we name then?” He murmurs and smiles against Bokuto’s skin as the snuggles up against him, his face in the crook of his neck.

“Let’s name the boy Shouyou and the girl hmmm.” There is a pause.” Let’s name the girl Hinata.”

It makes Akaashi laugh.

“Hey that tickles.”

“Sorry.” He plants a kiss on Bokuto’s neck before resting his chin on his head. “I think you’d make a wonderful dad.” And he means it. Bokuto is a force of nature and the most generous person he knows. His kids will be showered with love and will never lack anything. He knows that for sure.  
“Hey Bokuto.”  
The ace hums in response  
“Don’t you want your own children? Most people do.”

“Except you’re the one I want to raise them with.”  
The sudden revelation doesn’t even surprise him, they’re way to close to be surprised by each other. Bokuto’s terrible but endearing antics are at the core of his being, a being which Akaashi loves thoroughly and wholeheartedly. Aren’t friends supposed to share everything? A family seems suitable too. He’d be kidding his self if he pretended the futur he imagined didn’t star Bokuto as one of the protagonists. That is just how things were supposed to be. 

“Why me?”  
“I think. No. I know you’d be the greatest dad ever.” Bokuto’s head is resting on Akaashi’s chest, were his heart is.

He pulls him even closer.“How can you tell?”  
Bokuto is a sucker for Akaashi’s attention and compliments, Akaashi always hands them to his ace with utmost honesty and care so wouldn’t it fair that said ace repaid a single portion of those compliments? Even Akaashi can be a little demanding sometimes. 

“Well, you’re the kindest person I know, you always encourage me when I need it, you know me more than I know myself, you’re nurturing and smart, you’re beautiful too. I know that doesn’t necessarily make you a good parent but that’s just a little plus. You’re sweet and loving, so very loving and patient too. Oh and you give the best hugs too. Those are part of the things that would make you a great boyfriend and an ever greater dad.”

Jade and gold meet in an absolute but vibrant silence. Akaashi’s hand reaches his Senpai’s cheek.  
“Koutarou, can I kiss you?” He whispers.

“I thought you’d never ask.” They’re separated by a mere two inches.“Hey, call me by my first name again?” He demands. 

Akaashi complies and then their lips touch, the shock is almost static and what seems like decades of bottled feelings are set free. They deepen the kiss simultaneously, Bokuto giggles when their tongues touch, Akaashi melts. The kiss taste has the familiar taste of home, it’s warm like the sun, colorful like poster paint, soft like silk velvet, enthralling like an air of classical music. Every movement and touch is coordinated, everything is where it’s meant to be. Akaashi, now lying flat on the sofa traps his partner between his legs, every level of proximity leaves him yearning for more and yearning he has, for so long, he relishes Bokuto as he never did with anything else in the past. Little does he know his ace has been pining too or perhaps he does know?  
Maybe that a was all a cat and mouse game, a sort of war of nerves to see who would give in first. As Bokuto plants light like feather kisses on his face and all along his neck from his ear to his collarbone he doesn’t feel like anything but a winner. His hand is lost in soft and spiky hair and his heart is loaded with feelings as he fights tear of love and happiness. 

“I love you.”He sobs, Bokuto stops kissing his ear, he freezes for several seconds and looks him in the eyes, waiting for him to continue. “ I have for so long but swore to never tell. I saw myself slowly fall in love with you, I couldn’t fight the feelings and I was scared shitless.” He takes Bokuto’s hand into his." Every touch, hug and kiss made me so happy but filled me with frustration because I thought I’d never get anything more. All this time I had you but I still missed you. I-“ 

Bokuto kisses him, deeply and hungrily. It’s extremely sensuous almost feral but the feeling he radiates is the purest form of love. Akaashi sighs happily in his mouth when he feels hands travelling up and down his sides, he’s starting to feel hot. His heart is beating like crazy.  
“I think that’s enough for today.” He hears Bokuto say after a moment. He’s disappointed but somehow relieved.  
“Why’d you stop?” He whines.  
His ace gives him a kiss on the nose.“We’re getting all worked up and that’s not good.”  
“Y-you’re very observant.”  
“As if I’d take your virginity on a freaking couch. You deserve better.” A pause. “You deserve the best.” He sits up and pulls Akaashi into his lap. They stare at each other in silence, their eyes communicate whatever has to be said but that doesn't stop Bokuto from saying the words his partner wants to hear.

“I love you. I think I might have loved you from the very beginning.” He laughs.”I’m telling this like it’s a revelation when anyone could see it. You knew didn’t you?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I-I never knew what it was but there was definitely something.”  
Stamps and titles were never really their thing. The bond they share is too precious to be analyzed, Akaashi just let the feelings blindly guide him, he knew they’d always take him to the only person his heart saw. To where it felt at home. 

“Well now that you’re my boyfriend-“

“Now that I’m your what? You thought it was gonna be THAT easy? Boy If you don’t woo me first!” 

“But Keiji!” Bokuto lets out a cry of distress. 

“Our relationship has not reached the point where you can call be my first name. ” He crosses his arms and looks away, feigning contempt.

“Five minutes ago we were totally about to have sex on this couch.”

“You never asked me to go out with you and no we were not about to have sex.” He bites his lips to suppress a chuckle.

“You can lie all you want but you must not forget that moans don’t lie.” His smirk is so annoyingly endearing that Akaashi kisses him again.”Ask me out.” He murmurs against the owl’s lips.  
Said owl gets out of the couch and kneels in front of the teen he fancies. He then takes his hand and places a kiss on the back. “Will you make me the honor of becoming mine?”

Bokuto’s over the top personality and gestures will always make Akaashi weak. He cups his face and gifts him the most loving smile.

“I was doomed to be yours from the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @killuamom ;)
> 
> Take care and have a nice day <3


End file.
